If I Had a Flower
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: If she had a flower for every time she though about him, she could walk forever in her garden.  -  Lucius/Narcissa story.


arcissa Black strolled through the garden she'd planted. Before her eyes the colors started swirling, spelling out Lucius Malfoy's name, the greens and blues and pinks mixing as her head spun. These were special flowers. You see, Narcissa Black was not just any sixteen year old girl. She was a witch. Not that kind, the kind that could do magic. She could levitate objects, create love potions and fly on a broom. She learned all of that a Hogwarts, a school for magical students just like her. Sure when she was younger, she begged her parents to let her go to Beauxbatons Academy, but her father had denied her request because her two elder sisters, Bellatrix or Bella and Andromeda or Dromeda, were already attending Hogwarts so it wouldn't be fair if she got special treatment.

At Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin where she met him. Lucius Malfoy. It was right then and there she silently thanked her parents for being as unmovable as a boulder. He was a second year and swarmed by girls every minute they could. Now it was years later and Narcissa was about to enter her sixth year at Hogwarts and Lucius would be in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts before disappearing from her life. It depressed her greatly and she planted another flower because she thought about him again. What she was doing here is that for every and any thought, no matter how small and irrelevant it was, about him, she would plant a flower in her garden.

The garden was great in size and had never been tended to by someone other than Narcissa. She wouldn't allow it. She was a Black and she took after her Aunt Walburga because she was sweet one minute and had her wand at your throat the next. She smiled as she caressed a flower between her fingers, inhaling its sweet fragrance only for a moment before it was interrupted by the shrieking of Bellatrix as she advanced on her youngest sister.

"Cissy, hurry up! Mother wants you bathed, and dressed properly before the Malfoys come. It seems one of us," she smiled and crossed her fingers here, "is going to be betrothed to their gorgeous son Lucius, only they won't reveal who." She pulled a face and grabbed Narcissa's arm. "Ugh, you're filthy. Come," she demanded, dragging a somewhat bewildered Narcissa behind her.

Narcissa made her way to the lavatory and stripped out of her mud stained clothes. She flicked on the hot water and added a dash of chilled water to get it perfectly comfortable. Stepping inside the steam filled shower, her mind slowly registered what Bellatrix had confided in her. She was probably the only other one who knew. Nobody told Dromeda anything since she was a fifth year, Narcissa was a third and Bella was a seventh and Dromeda started hanging out with Gryffindors. It was a disgrace to the Black family name for one of their daughters to be seen accompanying those filthy Mudbloods. But their cousin Sirius was coming to Hogwarts this year. Hopefully he could bring some good news to their name, despite the time he'd been rebelling against his parents. She shook the though from her head and focused on the matter at hand. Lucius Malfoy was coming here.

Lucius Malfoy was coming to Narcissa Black's estate and was about to be engaged to one of the Black sisters.

This was almost too much for her too bear. Her heart pumped erratically, her head was reeling and she beamed to herself as she took extra care of her body. With a flick of her wand, nobody would know about her using magic as a minor, her parents used magic and Bellatrix had already graduated, she managed to get her legs smooth and hairless as well as her arms and underarms. Her shampoo was scrubbed into her scalp and hair, before the conditioner was used to make her hair silky and soft. She smelled like citrus, which she knew for a fact was Lucius' favorite scent. Striding out of the wash, she reached for her bathrobe and put it on before heading to her room. She closed the door behind her and stepped paced over to her closet, which was charmed to pick out the perfect clothes. You just say the occasion and it would create the most stunning outfit possible for said event.

"Dinner with the Malfoys; arranged engagement to Lucius Malfoy." She spoke to it before heading over to her vanity while her closet whirled through her various attire and potential costumes. Examing her face in the mirror, she pressed a delicate hand to her cheek and looked at her closet which had produced a pair of Muggle jeans, Narcissa figured the Malfoys wouldn't be in robes, a gorgeous white peasant blouse with orange and blue flowers embroidered on it and a pair of black stilettos with a peep toe. She grinned at the outfit and stepped out of her robe, changing into the clothing before sitting on the stool in front of her make-up table and told it what she was wearing. Yes, this too was charmed. She watched as it surveyed her eye shadows and liners and glosses.

It produced light pink eye shadow; black liner, black mascara, and a gloss tinted with just a bit of red and a blush that made her normally pale and sallow complexion look rosy and girly. Waving her wand over the make-up, closed her eyes as it applied the shadow and liner to her eye lids and looked up as it did the bottom liner and mascara. She smiled as it added the blush to the apples of her cheeks and the lip gloss to her lips. Rubbing them together, she listened to her heels clack against her floor as she strode to her floor length mirror and scrutinized her reflection. In her mind she looked gorgeous beyond all belief. She would knock him off his feet. She left her room and went back to her garden, hesitantly plucking a pink flower and pinning it in her hair. Miraculously the flower grew back.

"Narcissa?" came the ever reproachful voice of Andromeda. Narcissa didn't hate her like Bellatrix did, so she looked up to see her sister hovering over her as she crouched in the garden.

"Yes, 'Dromeda?" She replied pleasantly.

"The Malfoys are here."

"Okay, I'll be right there." She smiled up at her sister before Andromeda turned on her heel and headed towards the house.


End file.
